Extacy
by Castlecam
Summary: - Neji, eres un caliente - dijo Tenten mientras le tomaba la cabeza y él respondía con una lujuriosa mirada antes de hundir nuevamente su traviesa lengua entre sus piernas. A veces no sabía si solo de sexo constaba su relación, pero le encantaba.


**By: Camila Castillo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad es solo y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto y la utilidad que realizo con estos personajes es para abastecer mi inmenso ocio, la trama es total y completamente mía, el plagio y robo de esta está estrictamente prohibida (Todos los derechos reservados de Masashi Kishimoto y Camila Castillo).**

**Extacy…**

**1º- Deseo Carnal. **

Yacía recostado en su cama, con su notebook en sus piernas y el celular en sus bolsillos, mientras veía fotos de ella en Facebook. ¡Diablos que bella era!, siempre que estaba en aquella red social y estaba solo, se dedicaba a observar con detención cada foto y evaluaba las nuevas, pero finalmente aunque la foto fuera improvisada o con alguna pose determinada, terminaban por gustarle todas; aunque nadie supiera que él pasaba todas las tardes y largas noches viéndola, él la deseaba en secreto, carnalmente, la deseaba como a nadie, se sentía cual perro caliente. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en las curvas de ella en aquella foto, sonó su teléfono móvil, dio un sobresalto al sentir la musiquita y la vibración de su bolsillo, apresurado sacó el teléfono y miro a la pantalla. Sonrió para sí, con voz seria y faz sonriente contestó.

- ¿Dime? – dijo escueto.

- Neji, sólo dime que sí - pronunció melosamente, a él lo exasperaba ese tono.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- sintió cierta curiosidad y al mismo tiempo un placer interno, ella lo necesita, como siempre.

-¿Vamos a la playa con Shikamaru y Temari?- la propuesta no le sonó mal, sino fuera por el simple hecho de que no compartía mucho con ellos, no le gustaba el agua de mar, la arena y el agobiante sol que podía golpear en la temporada de verano. No alcanzó siquiera a rechistar cuando ella le dijo con rapidez- estoy afuera de tu casa con los chicos y todo, dime que si – no era necesario hablar en tono meloso, pues sabía a la perfección que con decir que estaba afuera él diría que si, sintiéndose ya rendido.

- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso - bufó ofuscado- sólo lo hago por educación – refunfuñó - bajo en cinco minutos- y sin darle tiempo a ella para decir nada colgó; ahora tendría que buscar ropa para ir a la playa y una toalla, cerró su notebook dejándolo sobre la cama, se sacó los pantalones y se puso una bermudas, camisa cuadrille y tomo su celular, una toalla, un gorro, la billetera y bajo al primer piso.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Temari algo más impaciente afuera, precisamente porque Neji no salía aún de su casa, y precisamente, por que su amiga la estaba ayudando para que por fin se dieran las cosas con el flojo de Shikamaru, que ni para conquistarla ayudaba.

- Ya viene- dijo Tenten, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco burlona al ver como Temari tenía sus mejillas de un carmesí tono al tener sobre sus hombros al protector y cariñoso brazo de Shikamaru quien miraba deliberadamente al cielo para parecer relajado, aunque se descifrara solo con mirar sus oscuros orbes que el nerviosismo lo tenía a flor de piel, al igual que la rubia.

Se escuchó como se abría la reja de la casa y salía de esta Neji, listo para ir a la playa. Se terminó de hacer una cola baja para proceder a colocarse un gorro, y miró lo primero que deseaba ver, humedeció sus labios al ver a la castaña sonriente, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisita por la comisura de los labios y se acercó a saludarla, deposito un delicado y a la vez rápido beso en la mejilla, lo que dio un casi imperceptible tono rosado a sus pálidos pómulos y coloreando también de forma intempestiva a la castaña, ambos sin percatarse; volvían a sentir esa exquisita pero inquietante sensación sobre sus hombros. Él saludo a los demás con la mano, miró los ojos de Shikamaru al ver como él abrazaba a Temari, mientras que esta decía un poco más exasperada. Ahora entendía por qué Tenten lo llamaba, no iría solo con esos dos.

- Ya estamos todos ¿Podemos irnos?- y en respuesta muda todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al paradero de buses.

Tomaron el primero que llegó, subieron, pagaron y se sentaron en los últimos asientos que eran cinco de corridos. Neji se sentó a la ventana, seguido por Tenten, a su lado Temari y Shikamaru, el camino hacia la playa fue algo silencioso pero rápido, Temari hablaba con Shikamaru y él solo escuchaba atento y miraba, aportaba cuando consideraba que era pertinente, una que otra carcajada en el camino, mientras Tenten miraba el perfecto perfil de Neji y este miraba a través de la ventana, pensando en cómo podría terminar el día con un calenturiento clima y Tenten como compañía, se removió incómodo de sus propios pensamientos que lo turbaban un tanto, trató de quitar aquellos sugerentes pensamientos de su mente, con todos los intentos fallidos. Bajaron y Neji se encargo de buscar un buen lugar en la playa, la cual estaba casi vacía, enterraron el quitasol, extendieron las toallas y ambos se recostaron en las respectivas.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Shikamaru, respondiéndole Temari a su pregunta.

- 18:47- pronunció Temari desviando su vista hacia Tenten, la cual la miro con picardía y complicidad, dio una media sonrisa y propuso.

- Aún hace calor, bañémonos – dijo Tenten dirigiendo la mirada a Neji, al momento que este la observaba, ella desvió la suya pues a veces él la turbaba con su mirada intensa y confusa, algo de él la incitaba pero no sabía a qué, sin embargo él comenzó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo más disimulado.

- Vayan ustedes, yo los sigo luego- y así lo hicieron. La rubia se apresuró para ir al agua, se quitó su provocativo vestido negro, tirándolo encima de Shikamaru. Este se sacó con pereza la guayabera, se puso por detrás de la blonda, quien a su tiempo daba un respingo, sonrieron nerviosos, él tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas mientras corrían al agua, dejando solos a la castaña y al ojiperla

-¿Vas?- preguntó al ver como ella no se movía aún de su toalla.

- Aún no, quiero dormir un rato- se incorporó, tomó su toalla y la puso justo a su lado, esperaba que se pusiera nervioso al estar cerca de ella, pues habría que aprovechar cualquier momento para entender el extraño comportamiento que estaba adoptando Neji los últimos meses. Se recostó justo a su lado, él miro con curiosidad mientras ella se acomodaba, se quedó mirando un rato al castaño mientras pronunció- mientras yo duermo tú me cuidas – soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras veía como él daba una media sonrisa casi imperceptible, había sido con cierta intención – luego nos bañamos con esos dos – en aquel momento no supo si fue un engaño visual o él realmente había tenido el gesto de sonreirle, decidió no pensarlo más y relajó todos sus músculos y cerró sus ojos, cuando este vio que ella tenía sus párpados cerrados aprovechó para verla un poco de cerca, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Apreciaba su bello rostro, se deleitaba y sonreía para sí mismo, mientras ella seguía hablando, él le miraba fijamente los labios carnosos y rosados- esos dos no pierden tiempo, yo creo que son bastante lentos, pero terminaran juntos ¿Qué dices tú?- ella de forma involuntaria e improvista acerco su rostro al de él, a lo que este asustado dió un sobresalto y se alejó rápidamente. Por primera vez había estado tan cerca de besar aquellos anhelantes labios, miró nervioso hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos, el grado de estupefacción permaneció por unos momentos sin poder evitarlo- ¿Neji?- Ella abrió los ojos para poder mirarlo, percatándose de que estaba un poco sonrojado- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin entender, en verdad se estaba entreteniendo con sus extrañas actitudes, no quería creerlo pero algo estaba haciéndola pensar cosas que a ella misma la entusiasmaban mucho.

- Ahh, nada duerme- se acomodó para simular que él también dormiría, ella lo quedó mirando por un rato hasta que el sueño le ganó, a ambos.

Sintieron como unas molestas gotas llegaban a su piel despertándolos, ambos sin entender mucho abrieron los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaban acurrucados, ella estando levemente encima de él. Se separaron como si nada hubiese pasado y vieron a su alrededor a sus amigos que destilaban agua, como Temari se acercaba algo molesta hacia Shikamaru, con un enojo notable esparciendo gotas involuntariamente y este, con la confianza que siempre le faltó besó frente a esos dos pares de ojos adormecidos. Por primera vez besaba a la blonda con una sutileza y ternura inconmensurable, la cual quedaba totalmente impactada, sonrojada y petrificada, con lentitud correspondió al dulce beso. Neji al sentirse incomodo por ver que se empezaba a prolongar el beso empalagoso carraspeó, con lo que estos se separaron inmediatamente.

- Ammm, Ne-Neji, Tenten, despertaron- su nerviosismo era tal que su barbilla tiritaba desenfrenada y sus mejillas no podían explotar más en color, tratando de hacer como si nada, propuso- vamos al agua antes que oscurezca- y comenzó a caminar de forma torpe y patosa, sus huella quedaban marcadas en la arena por el agua que aún corría en su cuerpo. Shikamaru, sin entender del todo aquella actitud, la siguió mientras que Neji se quitaba con pereza su camisa y Tenten su holgado vestido terracota; dejó a relucir sus inolvidables y exquisitas curvas que resaltaban con aquel bikini verde.

Desde aquel momento Neji no pudo quitar ojo del cuerpazo que tenía en frente, primera vez que la veía tan descubierta, tan desabrigada, tan…sexy. Trataba de no mirar con descaro, siempre sin que ella se diera cuenta de la hormona en que se había transformado, caminó al agua sin esperarla, tratando de actuar normal, de tranquilizar su respiración que sin previo aviso se había agitado y su corazón comenzaba con una taquicardia incontrolable. De repente, necesita estar en frío, refrescar los calenturientos pensamientos y sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en ese preciso momento, caminó fugazmente hacia al agua y cuando esta ya llegaba a su cintura se sumergió por completo. Diablos, estaba enloqueciendo.

Cuando vio como él se quitaba aquella camisa que entonaba su ancha espalda y sus fornidos brazos con tal lentitud que llegaba a torturar a cualquier ser viviente, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo podría recorrer aquellos pectorales con sus manos hasta aprenderlos de memoria, bajar de forma lasciva por los abdominales y volver con lentitud hacia arriba para bajar nuevamente y encontrase con su trofeo… Mierda, el deseo carnal aumentaba y su temperatura comenzó a intensificarse de manera tortuosa, añorando algún descontrolado acto sexual y al mismo tiempo deseando que sus pensamientos no llegaran a más que eso, pensamientos. Vio como él con apuro se levanto de la arena y prácticamente corrió por esta hasta llegar al mar, sumergiéndose con gran rapidez. Se había perdido entre el bamboleo del abierto ponto, sin perder más tiempo ella también se levantó y a un trote lento llegó hasta sus amigos.

El acompasado vaivén que alcanzó a percatarse él de las anchas caderas femeninas al caminar hacia sí, lo hicieron sumirse en un calor intenso que nacía desde su punto más vulnerable, por más que el mar estuviese frío, parecía no desaparecer. Tratando de no darle rienda suelta a sus eróticos pensamientos volvió a sumergirse en el mar. Ella comenzó a mojarse por parte y luego se sumergió totalmente, decidió entonces que lo mejor era estar distanciada de él, pero tampoco era buena idea estar con sus otros amigos, que estaban en tal frecuencia que era mejor no entrometerse en aquel amorío que estaba comenzando en aquel momento. Esperó media hora en la que apareció el ocaso y Neji, algo cansado, dio aviso que se iría su hogar. Tenten al escuchar aquello, salió del agua junto con él, ambos se secaron y cubrieron sus semidesnudos cuerpos, decidieron por el bien de todos dejar a Temari y Shikamaru allí, mientras se besaban.

Neji dejó en la puerta de su casa a Tenten, extrañamente el camino había sido algo tenso y demasiado silencioso, evitaron entrar en contacto en todo momento, sentían que si llegaba a pasar desencadenaría una enloquecida reacción en ambos. Solo articularon palabra cuando se encontraban afuera del hogar de la castaña, para decir un mísero - Adiós, cuídate - y un – Tú también – luego sin mas, él dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su casa. El camino no era largo, por lo cual lo haría a pie, necesitaba un rato meditar sobre sus exuberantes sensaciones del día.

Al llegar a su casa se dio una ducha rápida, trató de meditar pero simplemente no podía olvidar las imágenes del día que pasaban por su mente, trató de dormir, conciliando el sueño solo con calenturientos pensamientos de Tenten en su cama. Luego de un corto tiempo se despertó sobresaltado, ¡mierda!, ni siquiera en los sueños paraba de pensar en ella, pero fue un sueño totalmente delicioso, había sido demasiado vívido, tan real. Él sentía como con cada embestida su cuerpo experimenta un nuevo tope de placer dentro de la estrechez húmeda de ella, sentía como ella gemía erotizada su nombre, como enterraba sus largas y cuidadas uñas en su espalda y rasguñaba cual gata en celo, el sudor que a ambos los bañaba, los dilatados ojos, los labios de ella hinchados y rojizos, los ruborizados pómulos y cuellos a más no poder, cogiéndola en su cama, entre sus piernas, entre sus sabanas para hacerla suya. Su mente no podía detenerse en solo observar la exquisita voluptuosidad de ella, imaginando uno de los sueños más escandalosamente despiadado, tortuoso, delirante que había soñado, llegaba a ser masoquista su mente para sí mismo. De repente, a sus propios pensamientos los detuvo su cuerpo. Sentía como latía en su entrepierna, aquel animal dormido, aquella molesta puntada en su erecto amigo, el sudor que tenía producto de la excitación hacía que mechones de pelo se pegaran al contorno de su cara, su cuello y espalda; desde que se había quedado dormido, no habían pasado nada más que veinte miserables minutos, en el cual sintió una de las más intensas y excitantes sensaciones en su cuerpo y ahora el efecto que tenía no sabía como quitarlo, le dolía el roce con la tela del bóxer y su miembro demandaba atención que él no quería dar. Sin saber mucho en qué hacer, prendió una lámpara de su mesa de noche, la cual daba un ambiente muy tenue, una escasa pero cálida luminosidad, tomó su móvil y llamó al único que sabría qué hacer en estas ocasiones, en el que tenía una extraña confianza y el único que sabía – por casualidad - lo que sentía por la trigueña.

- Naruto Uzumaki al habla - escuchó a un alegre Naruto por el auricular. A decir verdad no sabía qué decirle con exactitud, simplemente debería de nacerle, pero ¿Decir qué? ¿Qué tenía su pene más erecto que nunca? ¿Qué necesitaba sexo? O mejor, que quería follarse a la castaña con un descontrol animal, algo excesivamente hormonal y poco romántico en ese preciso instante. Mierda, estaba cagado.

- Naruto – pronunció bajo y totalmente ronco, la excitación hacia que hablara más diferente, que la lujuria se marcara en su voz inevitablemente.

- ¿Neji? – preguntó en su tono tan característicamente infantil - ¿Qué mierda le pasa a tu voz, estás agripado? - lo reconoció tan rápido que se sorprendió, ahora tenía que explicarle lo que le sucedía de la manera más sencilla, para que él comprendiera, pero al mismo tiempo que no se burlara.

- Mmm no…- su miembro erecto apuntaba burlesco a su cara, el rubio era un estúpido patán, y no ayudaría mucho, entonces luego de entenderlo fue sincero, pues no pasaría nada, sólo se burlaría de su cobardía - Me… me la quiero follar, sin realizar el acto mismo…y es raro, ya no la puedo ver como siempre, no gusta esa sensación, de verla y querer hacerlo… - pronunció como pudo mientras desabrochaba con una mano la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Wow, déjame decirte que nunca imaginé que me llamarías, para decirme que en verdad eres un pervertido, Hyuuga – contestó sinceramente incrédulo – nunca imaginé escucharte decir que Tenten está tan buena que la culiarías sin ninguna culpa – comenzó a reírse sonoramente el Uzumaki – todos nos dimos cuenta de eso hace años, menos tú - sin embargo el castaño había empezado a exasperarse por las estupideces que hablaba y por que su miembro cada vez más erecto necesitaba urgente atención, lo interrumpió abruptamente.

- ¿Y qué, tarado? Recuerda que es mi amiga - pronunció exasperado.

- Llama a Tenten-

- Por supuesto – suspiró, aquel comentario había sido totalmente sarcástico, pero el rubio, con lo incrédulo que podía llegar hacer, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

- Yo la llamo, para que "hablen" y por fin lo hagas – y sin más previo aviso colgó el teléfono, sin que Neji pudiera rechistar. Estaba algo choqueado y pasmado, cortó la llamada y lo más rápido que pudo marcó el teléfono celular de Tenten, pero este estaba apagado, decidió entonces llamar al teléfono fijo de su casa, pero este se mantenía ocupado, imaginándose quién podría estar en ese mismo momento hablando con la chica, colgó y esperó inquieto, su miembro no tenía intención siquiera de bajar un poco la protuberante erección que tenía.

De pronto pensó que podía bajar la temperatura de la forma que todos hacían, para cuando llegara Tenten estuviera como siempre e inventarse algo para que ella no pensara que la veía ya solo como una amiga follable, así procedió a bajarse lentamente el bóxer, de manera que solo su falo estuviera visible. Al momento que salió al aire sintió un gran alivio, pero aun palpitaba y sentía esas irremediables ganas de masturbarse, y sin pensarlo más comenzó a pasar lentamente la mano por su miembro, soltó un ronco gemido al momento del tacto, pensando que estaba con la morena, lo hacia con mayor fuerza y rapidez, llegaba a la cabeza, luego hasta la base, acariciando de tortuosa manera, primera vez que se masturbaba y vaya que lo necesitaba, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y siguió con su juego moviendo lentamente la mano hacia ambos lados formando circulos, imaginando que en vez que fuera su mano era la pequeña mano de Tenten quien hacía esas caricias, desnuda a su lado, con ambos senos revoloteando sobre sus muslos, saboreando la escena, saboreando su miembro, mientras la excitación nublaba su mente y hacia que su cabeza no pensará en nada más que en ella y en lo mojada que estaba en su ilusión, mientras la velocidad cada vez era mayor. Sentía la base del cuello ardiendo, sintiendo como cada gota de sudor se deslizaba lasciva por su nívea piel y su pelvis comenzaba a dar pequeñas embestidas, ladeaba su cabeza y su ronca voz comenzaba a gemir más fuerte el nombre de ella, su mano se apretaba más, se mordió su labio inferior, la excitación recorría su torrente sanguíneo, su miembro cada vez se veía más imponente sobresaliendo unas hinchadas venas y tornándose de un rojizo color, cada vez el placer era mayor, imaginó que ella lentamente abría sus piernas y se colocaba sobre él, su hinchada y lubricada cavidad bajaba directo a su miembro…

- ¡Neji! – se escuchó que llamaban afuera de su hogar, justo antes de que sintiera que llegaba el orgasmo, detuvo el movimiento delirante que en ese momento ejecutaba su mano, urgido abrió los ojos y miro su miembro que estaba apuntando a su rostro, estaba más grande que antes, muy hinchado, con unas venas protuberantes y rojo, rojísimo, muchísimo más excitado, caliente, con unas ganas incontrolables, mierda, su respiración era agitada y probablemente estaría con todo el cuerpo de un color rosáceo por la misma lujuria - ¡Neji soy Tenten! – se había olvidado momentáneamente que ella vendría a su casa, se incorporó rápidamente de su cama y como pudo subió su bóxer y cerró la cremallera. Mierda que dolió que estuviera tan apretado, fue al baño y se lavó las manos fugazmente, miró su reflejo en el espejo, una cara de caliente y asustado era la mezcla que en su faz relucía, trató de cambiar su gesto y se encaminó al pasillo y a la puerta, recordó que no había nadie en su casa, así que nadie sabría lo que él estaba haciendo y eso lo relajó un poco, pero la avecinada visita de ella le produjo algo como sentimientos encontrado.

Asomó solo la cabeza por la puerta y se encontró con una Tenten algo intrigada y agitada, mirando directo a sus ojos, viendo algo diferente en él. Mientras ella veía las perlas del muchacho, él miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza, tan nublado estaba que lo único que podía observar eran las piernas, el corte del vestido, mentalmente se reprochaba y no se permitía ver los voluptuosos pero prudentes senos de ella, aquellas anchas y delirantes caderas, su mente estaba tan nublada aún por la excitación que tener a la chica allí le formaba un deseo descontrolado de hacerla suya, pero a regañadientes se guardó sus ansias.

- Neji, Naruto me llamó, me dijo que me necesitabas urgente ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó intrigada, acercándose más a la puerta. Él atinó a mirar el suelo, no le diría lógicamente, entreabrió más la puerta, dándole en respuesta muda que podía pasar mientras él se encaminaba a su habitación, el roce que producía la tela del bóxer era un dolor muy peculiar y diferente, totalmente insoportable. A penas llegó a su cuarto se sentó en la cama y apoyó ambos codos en sus rodillas que se encontraban considerablemente separadas, con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza por la frente, mientras el cabello sedoso se deslizaba travieso por los costados de la cara alargándose hasta las rodillas y ocultando así el rostro encendido del chico y su pene tan despierto. Su líbido había aumentado considerablemente y ahora no sabía como reaccionar teniendo delante de él a la mujer que más deseaba en ese instante -¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tenten cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedando justamente enfrente de Neji, quien mantenía fija su mirada al suelo. Miró interrogantemente al de platinados ojos, no comprendía qué le pasaba aún, y él no daba ni señal ni respuesta de lo que pasa.

Sostuvo un buen tiempo su mirada profunda para que sintiera su presencia, sin recibir respuesta ni conseguir que él mirara hacia los castaños orbes, decidió entonces ponerse de cuclillas y agacharse hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el albino, cuando lo consiguió, sintió como él tensaba su cuerpo y un notable nerviosismo se presentó sobre los masculinos hombros. Tenten, con cierta duda, y al mismo tiempo un grado de atrevimiento desplazó su mano derecha hasta la frente de Neji, para sentir así su temperatura, reemplazando las manos del chico que sostenían su cabeza, mientras este dejó que ella entrara en leve contacto con él, cerró los ojos tratando de evitar cualquier reacción delatante. Sonrió para sí, ella se preocupaba por él, se dejó disfrutar aquel sutil y tierno tacto que ella le propinaba en ese momento, ella lentamente quitó su mano luego de unos segundos para decirle algo preocupada.

– Tienes fiebre, Neji – sin embargo él mantuvo su pose, no quería mirarla a los ojos, de alguna manera sentía vergüenza que antes de que ella llegase se estuviera masturbando en honor a su curvilíneo cuerpo y exacerbados atributos, pero que más podía hacer si estaba ganoso y justamente quien lo producía estaba enfrente – Neji – llamó esta, no entendía por que él no podía mirarla directamente a los ojos, con delicadeza ella tomó con la mano anterior la barbilla del chico, para que la mirara haciendo que los músculos de la cara del Hyuuga se tensaran aún más. Se miraron por fin a los ojos. No podía entender qué era lo diferente en la mirada de Neji, ese algo que cambiaba las cosas, no era el marcado rubor sino algo más, un sentimiento totalmente diferente reproducían aquellos ojos, uno que nunca sintió de parte de él, aquel sentimiento de deseo… cuando él la miraba se sentía deseada de alguna manera inexplicable .

- Estoy mal – dijo Neji muy queda y más aún, ronco, muy ronco, aquella tenue voz jamás oída por la chica. Ella le dedicó una extrañada mirada mientras él bajaba sus palmas tomando los antebrazos de la chica por sus manos, ahora la que estaba totalmente nerviosa, ruborizada y tensa en un milisegundo era Tenten, al sentir esa nuevo proximidad de Neji hacia ella, quien no comprendía la actual actitud del Hyuuga. Él se mojó los labios seductoramente y mordió levemente su labio inferior al momento que desviaba nuevamente la mirada - …mmh… - suspiró, se sentía cada vez más agitado y aprisionado, algo así como en una encrucijada, sin saber por primera vez qué hacer realmente, Tenten tomó su mejilla cariñosamente y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, mientras él resistía aquella intensa mirada.

-Dime ¿En qué te ayudo? – preguntó para saberse guiada, aún no entendía qué hacia allí a las tantas de la noche. Él apretó levemente los antebrazos de la castaña, bajó hasta sus muñecas para luego soltarlas y guió sus manos a la cintura de la chica al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y a ella consigo. Incorporado, comenzó a empujar suave y rápidamente a Tenten hacia la puerta, dejándola entre él y la curtida madera, despejó fugazmente la mano para poner el cerrojo y volvió a la cálida cintura estrecha de Tenten quien a su vez se sentía disminuida, nerviosa, atónita, agitada, y por sobre todas las cosas por primera vez deseada por él, algo entre ellos ardía, y quería explotar pronto. Ella también lo deseaba.

– ¿Neji… ?- dijo en un leve y extrañado murmullo nervioso, lentamente él empezó a pegar su descubierto pectoral desnudo al de ella apretando eróticamente sus senos, e inclinó un poco su cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, comenzó a dar leves caricias a los costados de la chica y atrevidamente se acerco al oído derecho de la trigueña, suspiró sensualmente en su oído, el vaho cálido llegaba al oído y parte del mentón erizando la piel suave y levemente bronceada, la estrechó entre sus manos, que la apretaban firmemente. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Tenten acabando en la cola y la punta de sus extremidades, la castaña mordió su labio inferior extasiada, aquella extraña e intensa química que siempre trataron de ocultar apareció entre ellos con más fuerza que nunca, ambos lo habían deseado desde hace mucho, años… mordió el lóbulo del oído de la chica mientras un hormigueo recorrió todo el sector afectado, acercó sus labios al cuello y la mandíbula y empezoó a rozarlos con su nariz suavemente contra la tensa piel. Abrió levemente su boca mientras un cálido vaho se escapaba al momento de hablar.

- Solo… - se detuvo para estremecer a la kunoichi, pronunciando cada palabra lenta y tortuosamente – tú puedes ayudarme… – suspiró sobre el oído femenino, mientras esta cerraba los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que decía el albino, de entender a aquel de encandecidas palabras - … la única que deseo… necesito tu cuerpo – sí, fue tan directo que tensó considerablemente a la chica y a su mandíbula, escondió su enrojecido rostro en el hombro de ella. Latía fuertemente su corazón, escuchaba como cada latido era más vigoroso que el otro, decidió esperar alguna palabra o alguna reacción de parte de la chica, sea cual fuera, tanto de aceptación o rechazo.

Escuchó como se confundían sus propios latidos con los de él, miró hacia el frente, suspiró fuertemente y tomó entre su mano izquierda la cabeza del Hyuuga hundiéndola más en su hombro, sintió aquellas palabras tan lujuriosas y llenas de sensualidad que decidió darle rienda suelta al instinto sexual que en ella despertaba teniendo al Hyuuga cerca y viendo como él la deseaba. Él movió su cabeza y beso su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos en todo el largo de este, mordiendo piel suave y excitantemente, con un cálido suspiro, ella ladeo su cabeza para que él disfrutara todo su cuello y arqueó levemente su espalda con aquellas principiantes caricias, ante tales, ella solo cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a estremecerse lenta y profundamente, sus brazos aún estaban a sus costado mientras las manos de Neji recorrían aun de arriba a abajo los lados de Tenten. Ella posó sus manos en la ancha espalda de él, el tacto hizo sentir aquella nívea piel perlada en sudor, ardiendo, en un movimiento más él se acercó a ella y entrelazaron sus piernas, la ingle del chico quedó posicionada justo en el vientre bajo de la chica, sintiendo esta el miembro duro debajo del pantalón y aquella área mucho más caliente que todo el resto del trabajado cuerpo masculino.

- Neji – suspiró Tenten. Algo la espantó, quizá tener a su completa disposición el cuerpo de Neji o que él estaba excitadísimo entrelazado con ella, removió las manos del torso de la chica y ella soltó la espalda de él, alejándolo un palmo de su cuerpo y miró hacia abajo, un gran bulto estaba allí abajo, aguardando ¿Cómo fue que no se percató de esto desde el inicio? Pero no pudo contestar aquella pregunta al ver que el Hyuuga acerco su mano a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre la tela, soltó un ronco gemido y llevó su cabeza rápidamente al hombro de Tenten mientras esta miraba atenta lo lascivos movimientos de la mano masculina, _mierda_, estaba mojada, ver como el Hyuuga se tocaba con descaro la calentaba, apretó sus piernas mientras sentía cada vez más lubricada y congestionada su vulva, mientras Neji continuaba tocándose por sobre el pantalón apretando, acariciando, sobando, depositó un suave beso en la base del cuello de la chica, esta no podía separar los ojos de esa zona, él la tomó por la cintura y la acerco a sí, pegando nuevamente su bulto al vientre bajo de la, despegó su mano de la tela y tomó la mano de Tenten entrelazando la suya, puso la pequeña mano de ella justo en su vigorosa erección y la apretó contra su masculinidad. Ésta, al ver la intención del chico, trató de zafar su mano pero la acción ya estaba hecha y ya estaba tocando su pene por sobre la tela, mierda, sentía que transpiraba mares y que el calor que expelía la zona llegaba directamente a su sentido más débil - ¡¿Qué haces?! – preguntó algo alterada, el pudor no le permitía mantener su mano en aquel deseable punto.

- Toca - pidió en un suspiro y él con su mano sobre la de la chica comenzó a mover la muñeca en círculos, estimulándolo.

Sentir cómo ella lo tocaba, por fin ella realmente lo tocaba, su excitación paso de estática a aumentar nuevamente, su líbido aumentaba, sus gemidos comenzaban a resonar fuertemente en el canal auditivo de ella al tiempo que se dejaba llevar y con o sin conciencia propia ella comenzaba a acariciar la dureza debajo del pantalón, lo apretaba y él gemía en su cuello extasiado sin noción del tiempo, sin noción de nada, su mente nublada solo disfrutaba sentir aquellas tocadas que Tenten le propinaba, sus mejillas rojas, la base de los cuellos rojos, resaltaban ante la tenue luz que estaba en la habitación del Hyuuga, el pene de este demandaba atención urgentemente y sin más mientras Tenten continuaba poseyendo su miembro en lujuriosas caricias. Posó una mano en la cremallera de su pantalón bajándola con lentitud y sensualidad, Tenten quitó la mano y este puso nuevamente la mano de Tenten en su miembro, la tela del bóxer era tan delgada que casi podía sentir la piel del miembro, tan duro y erecto, tan vigoroso, tan apetitoso, tan suyo... restregó como pudo sus piernas, algo allí abajo empezaba a despertar, su entrepierna comenzaba a pedir atención, al tiempo que su mano comenzaba a tocar con mayor descaro el miembro cubierto únicamente por el bóxer, en un movimiento involuntario, Neji gimió su nombre fuertemente con una apretón de la morena, subiendo la pierna de manera que su muslo se posicionara en la entrepierna de la chica, apretándola, produciendo un roce tortuoso, ella soltó un gemido arqueando la espalda. Neji miró complacido y comenzó a caminar hacia la pared de atrás, quedando ahora él con su espalda en el muro y ella enfrente, mordió fuertemente su labio inferior y miró como ella bajaba el bóxer y tocaba el desnudo y erecto pene, subiendo, bajando, apretando, tocando de vez en vez los testículos, tocando lento y fuerte, moldeaba sus pequeñas manos en la cabeza de su instrumento viendo como de a poco Neji comenzaba a llegar al clímax, centrándose especialmente en el glande, su pelvis comenzó a moverse involuntariamente hacia delante, en busca de mayor placer, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una descarga por su espina dorsal, tomando con rapidez entre sus brazos a la chica, abrazando su cintura y dándole el primer beso en la boca, su primer beso en los labios, la beso con lentitud mientras los espasmos domaban su cuerpo y el orgasmo dejaba su huella en el vestido terracota y holgado de su compañera que correspondió al tiempo que cerraba con delicadeza los ojos y subía su manos lasciva por el desnudo pecho del chico.

Sin perder más tiempo ella miró su vestido y sentía como sobraba, rápidamente se quitó de una sola vez junto con el sostén tirándolos al suelo. Goloso tomó entre sus brazos a la chica dando media vuelta, la depositó bajo de sí en la cama, saboreando hambriento los senos de ella chupando el pezón derecho y apretando con una mano libre el otro seno de la chica, subió la mirada lujurioso mientras ella gemía y abrió sus piernas rozando sus mojadas tangas. Ella gemía mientras arqueaba la espalda al momento en que él con la mano derecha comenzaba por sobre la tela a tocar su hinchado clítoris, el reía para sí, levantándose para ver el extasiado rostro de la trigueña, quien estaba enteramente sonrojada, tomó la tanga de uno de los costados y la deslizo por las piernas torneadas de la mujer que yacía bajo él, agitada.

- Sobran – espetó y abrió un tanto las piernas de ella, quien al verse desnuda se sentía algo avergonzada, metió un dedo dentro de su cavidad con perversión miró fijamente el rostro que hacía una mueca de placer. Instintivamente al sentirlo dentro, abrió más sus piernas y soltó un gemido, la sensación la envolvió enteramente; con satisfacción movió los largos dedos dentro de su vagina y con el dedo pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, ella gimió fuerte al sentir por primera vez aquella excelente sensación y gritó de placer al sentir como el intensificaba los movimientos, que gracias a sus dotes heredados, sabía ocupar perfectamente aquellos dedos para llegar al lugar deseado. Se detuvo y Tenten lo miró con ganas de más, él a su vez llevó los dedos que con anterioridad había introducido en ella a su boca, lamiéndolos lentamente, haciendo que Tenten se excitara aún más. Sin previo aviso llevó su boca a la vagina de Tenten e hizo que sus labios y lengua recorrieran sus labios vaginales, se estremeció y sintió como el concentraba su entera atención y caricias en su clítoris, lo cual la hacía llegar cada vez a un nuevo tope, nunca pensó que una lengua allí podría hacerla sentir tales sensaciones. Gritaba sin siquiera controlarlo, se aferraba a las sábanas mientras este aumentaba o disminuía tortuosamente los movimientos de su lengua, se ayudó con un travieso dedo dentro de su vulva mientras, perverso, observaba cada gesticulación extasiada de su compañera. Lo chupaba, lo rodeaba, lamía los labios y se saboreaba, se excitaba y la veía reaccionar, tan sonrosada, los senos erectos y duros se movían al vaivén de Tenten sintiendo enteramente las sensaciones. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del chico cuando sintió como se venía en la boca de él, como las paredes vaginales se contraían en rápidas y múltiples contracciones, expulsando un chorrito muy pequeño de líquido en la boca del chico y como la descarga eléctrica de su cuerpo desaparecía con unos cuantos espasmos y sus músculos que se relajaban. Sentir que Neji la deseaba, la tocaba y la deseaba desmesuradamente lo concibió al verse agotada sobre su cama, luego de acabar sobre él y le sonreía acostándose a su lado y mirando travieso mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. No tenía vergüenza, después de todo no podía tenerla a esas alturas, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien masturbarse, y menos que la masturbaran de esa manera.

Se sentía un tanto perdida, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar luego de ello, miró a Neji como se despojaba de todas sus ropas y hacía mudamente que Tenten se levantara para que se metiera a su cama, entre las sábanas desalineadas. Ella también desnuda se metió a la cama y él la siguió, se acomodó y en un beso delicado Neji la tomó por la cintura, la estrechó en su cuerpo y permitió que ambos tomaran un breve descanso.

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado (: Es mi primer lemon y espero que realmente les guste. Bueno no sé si lo notaron pero a mí sinceramente me gusta extenderme en los fics, espero que no les moleste.

Por lo demás, éste trataré que no tarde tanto en actualizar, pero estaré dando prioridad a Añoro, pues estarán paralelas, realmente espero reviews ya que no suelo subir esto, normalmente lo hago privado, pero ahora lo comparto, qué les parece?

Saludos y Besitos… Camila.


End file.
